Come Back To Me
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: One year, after a world meeting, the personification of Japan was shot down and killed. But what happens when several years later, a new Japan is found? The child knows nothing of his past life, and remembers no one. The personification of Greece took it upon himself to watch the child. GiriPan. Rated T for cuteness that will probably kill you.
1. Prologue

**Ahaha~ Yes, I know I've got a _lot_ of stories to do now. :D**

**But I had to do this idea! I HAD TO! =/7/=**

**Again, this is another collab between me and MattieTehStairNinja~~**

**Me being Japan, she being Greece. Like usual.**

**ANYWAY~**

**Me and Mattie are making a city out of our typos- Weclome city, located in the province of Arlight. Haven't decided what the country is yet LOLOLOL.**

**Anyone want to move there with us? XDD**

**/shot**

**Okay.**

**Anywey, ENJOY~!**

**_(...Anywey. That is what the country will be called.)_**

* * *

Japan wandered down the streets of Greece, his coat wrapped tightly around his body. It was rather cold out, seeing that it was nearly midnight, and very few street lights lit the street.

He was returning to the hotel after a meeting that was held in Greece, which he had stayed there late to clean the mess that was made by some certain nations.

He happened to look behind himself, where he saw the silhouette of someone, seemingly following him, a few metres away. He shrugged it off, dismissing it as a coincidence. They were probably just heading in the same direction.

But as time went by, Kiku started to get slightly paranoid. Every corner he turned on, the figure turned too; every time he stopped, so did they. He was definitely being followed. When he quickened pace, so did they.

Soon enough, he was running; trying to lose them by running through alleys, but no matter what he did he couldn't lose them. Eventually, the hotel came in sight, and he let out a sigh of relief. But just before he could exit the alley, he ran into someone. He tried to back up, but then he backed into the one who was following him, and he was pinned to the wall. He tried to struggle, but immediately stopped when he felt something cold and hard press against the side of his head. A gun.

"Εχετε κάπτοια χρήματα?" barked one of the men.

Despite the little amount of Greek that Japan had learned from his friend, he still couldn't understand them. "W - watashi wa anata o rikai suru koto wa dekimasen." Was all he could say. Then he mentally slapped himself for speaking in his native language.

"Θα πυροβολήσει!"

He bit his lip. "A-ah... Αγγλικά?"

The man paused, and then said thickly, "Money. Or shoot."

Japan stiffened. "I-I have no money..."

"What you have?" Their English was terrible, and most words were butchered under the heavy Greek accent.

"N...Nothing."

"Είναι χαριτωμένο," said the man that was holding him to the wall. "Μπορούμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε το σώμα του."

"Όχι," replied the other. "Name?" He spat at Japan.

"K-Kiku." He said quickly. "P-please don't shoot...!" Before either man could respond, someone approached them, his footsteps hardly audible.

The one who was holding Japan to the wall looked. " Who're you?"

"Ηerakles Karpusi," he answered.

" And what you want?"

"I want you to let him go," Greece growled. He actually sounded rather scary.

" Why should I?"

" I will hurt you," Greece hadn't noticed the gun at Kiku's head; Japan glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, and he tried to shake his head to tell him not to interfere. But unfortunately, because Greece's attention was on the men, he didn't see.

" Go ahead and try."

Japan felt the gun push his head slightly. "G-Girisha...! P-please..." Herakles either ignored him, or didn't hear, because he punched the first man, hard enough to knock him out.

Before Greece could get to the second man, the sound of a gunshot filled the air, and Japan fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from his head. The man then ran for it. Greece immediately dropped to his knees, desperately trying to stop the blood. "Japan, Japan.. Kiku, please, no.." Greece began shaking with sobs. "Kiku, Kiku, Kiku.. I didn't see the gun, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." He was cold. So, so cold. Greece let out a helpless wail. Kiku was gone. Dead. But nations can't die—how could it happen? "I'm _so_ sorry…"

* * *

**A/N: That is all~! For now...**

**Me and Mattie are already almost done with the second chapter**

**It is**

**so**

**fucking**

**cute.**

_**(Gee Mattie. Thanks to you, I started cussing. XP)**_

**OTAY**

**NOW**

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH IS FUCKING ADORABLE BYTHEWAY.**

**GOODBYE~**

**Trin, out~**


	2. Several Years Later

Herakles held the flowers in his hands, walking slowly to Kiku's old house. He missed the representation of Japan more than anything. Once he reached the door, he kneeled down, setting them gently on the welcome mat. He stared at the door. He knew there was a key he could use to get in, but he didn't want to. "I miss you, you know," he said. "I regret that I wasn't able to save you." He sighed. "I loved you. I still do," his voice shook a little. "Why did it have to be you?" Herakles slipped his hand under the mat outside of the door, grabbing the key and dropping it into his pocket. "Don't want anyone breaking in, do we.." He mumbled, standing and turning around.

He noticed across the street, there was a small boy, around the age of six, walking from door to door. Everytime someone answered, they immediately shut the door on him, leaving him to go to the next door. He didn't wear proper clothes, more like rags. His black hair (Or dark brown) was short, messy, and dirty, but it still fit right by the nape of his neck. Herakles frowned. He looked.. Familiar..

He began following the child, keeping discreet. Herakles soon caught up and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Er.. Excuse me?"

The child jumped, and glanced back at him. He had those eyes… The same, brown, soulless eyes. Herakles almost gasped. The resemblance between this child and Kiku... The child backed up a little bit. "Eto..."

"Are you homeless?"

He backed up a little more. "M-maybe..." He looked from side to side, then back at him. " Why do you ask?"

"… You remind me of someone." he said sadly, looking down.

"W-who might they be?"

"..They're.. Gone."

"A-ah..." The boy looked around again, before backing up again. "I h-have to go... somewhere else." He turned and ran. Herakles watched after him, before starting to follow. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he needed to know more about this child. The child turned into an alley, and then tried to climb up a fence that was half way into it. But, around two-thirds to the top, he slipped and fell, landing on his bottom. He turned around again and pressed to the fence. "P-please don't hurt me..." He said, in English.

Herakles kneeled down in front on him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"H-how do I know?"

"I promise," Herakles said soothingly. The boy didn't reply, just stared at him with wide eyes. "What's your name?" Herakles kept a slight distance from him.

"K-Kiku." He mumbled. "H-Honda Kiku."

Herakles' eyes widened slightly, and he looked down at the ground, trying to stop his eyes from watering.

"S-sir? Wh-what's wrong?" The child tried to lift his hand, but he immediately stopped, as if afraid to touch him.

Herakles bit his lip, and sighed. "That was his name. The person you remind me of."

"A-ah..." The boy, Kiku, brought his hand back. "…What's your name?"

"Herakles Karpusi."

"I-it's nice to meet you…"

Herakles stared at the ground. This had to be the new Japan. "..Kiku?"

"H-h-hai?"

Herakles bit his lip again. "Do you want to come with me?"

"...Wh-where?"

Herakles gave him a little smile. "Home."

Kiku blinked. "H-home?" Herakles nodded. "Where is...Home?"

"My home is in Greece."

"I-I can't speak Greek."

"I can teach you," Herakles murmured. He held out his hand, offering it to Kiku.

"A-ah... Otay." Instead of taking his hand, he stood up himself.

"It's take a while to get there."

He nodded. "Otay." Herakles couldn't help but smile slightly, leading him away.

**- ****Pagebreak**** -**

After a long trip to Greece, and a few stops to stores to buy Kiku clothes, they arrived back at Herakles' house. "I have a spare mattress that's comfortable. I can get out some pillows and blankets for you," he said, unlocking the door and opening it.

"I'd like that." He said. "Western beds are too high up."

Herakles nodded. "It's different in the East."

"Yes, it is."

Herakles gave a little chuckle. "You're a lot like him. It's a bit odd." He shook his head. "You must be tired."

"Y-yeah... And hungry." He replied. "Do you have rice?"

Herakles nodded. "Yes."

"Can I have some?"

"Of course," Herakles said, going into the kitchen.

Kiku followed, before trying to climb onto the chair. When he sat with his legs down, The table was at his nose. He tried to sit over his knees; the table was at his chin. He frowned. "Hera-tan..."

"Hm?"

"The table is too high..." He complained.

Herakles sighed softly, although he was smiling. "I'll be right back."

"Otay."

He left the room and returned moment later with a pillow. "Sit on this." He did so; with his legs tucked under him, his chest was at the table now.

"A little more..." Herakles nodded, leaving the room again, and once more returning with another pillow. He sat over that one, too. Now it was high enough so Kiku could reach over it. "Arigatou."

"You're welcome," Herakles said, going to make the rice. Kiku waited patiently, staring down at his small fingers. After a short time, Herakles set a bowl of rice in front of him. "Here. I'll go fix up your bed."

"Otay." He took a bite, then he started to eat it ravenously. Herakles watched for a second, then left the room again. He pulled the mattress out and carefully set it up. He sat for a couple minutes, thinking, then stood, returning to the kitchen. Kiku was finished with his rice by the time Herakles came back.

"Sleepy?" Herakles asked, taking his bowl and going to wash it.

"Hai..." He said, yawning.

Herakles smiled a little. "Come on, then."

"Otay." He slipped off the chair and quickly walked over.

Herakles began to lead him to the other room, where the mattress was. Herakles motioned to it. "Here. If you need me, don't hesitate to wake me, alright?"

"Alright!" He walked over to the bed and climbed into it, curling up so he was laying in fetal position.

Herakles gently pulled the covers over him, smiling still. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

Herakles stood, going over to his room, and getting into bed, after a little bit, he fell asleep.

**- ****This Pagebreak Is Not A Creative One**** -**

Herakles stirred, stretching and yawning. He slipped out of bed, rubbing at his eyes. He headed into the other room to check on Kiku, only to see he was still fast asleep. He smiled a little, going into the kitchen to make breakfast. After he had breakfast all cooked, he went back to wake Kiku.

When he walked into the room, however, he saw that Kiku was aklready awake, and he was trying to reach up to the window so he could look outside of it. "Having trouble?" Herakles asked, giving a soft chuckle.

He turned his head. "A-ah... Hai."

"Here," he dragged a stool over. "You can stand on that. And I made breakfast, if you're hungry."

"I'm starving." He said, before standing on the stool to look out of the window.

"Then come get breakfast," Herakles said, giving a small laugh.

"I wanted to open the window, though." He said. "How do you open it?"

Herakles flicked a little lever on the side of the window, and pushed it up. "It was locked."

"Oh." He sat down on the stool and slid off.

Herakles smiled a bit. "Let's get you some food."

"Otay."

Herakles sighed softly, leading him into the kitchen. He looked a little sad. Kiku followed, and climbed back onto his chair. Herakles set down a plate of food in front of him, sitting across from him with his own food. Kiku stared at it for a moment, before taking a bite. Herakles watched him. "How does it taste?"

"It tastes good."

"That's good then," Herakles said, smiling, and starting to eat as well.

"That's good then," Herakles said, smiling, and starting to eat as well.

Kiku finished after a few minutes. Herakles finished soon after, picking up Kiku's plate and his own and going to wash them. After they were washed, he returned to his seat. "Hera-tan? Can I have a glass of milk?"

"Of course," Herakles said, getting up to get him one.

"Can I have a straw, too?"

"Yes," Herakles said, making sure to put a straw in the cup, and then bringing it over to him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." He took the straw in his mouth and began to drink.

Herakles watched him for a moment, then pulled out a pen, pulling a few papers that were also on the table towards him.

Kiku glanced up at him. "Hera-tan?"

"Yes, Kiku?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just a bit of work."

"Oh." He finished his drink. "Hera-tan?"

"Yes?"

"I heard back in Nippon that there is lots of stories from Greece."

Herakles nodded. "Yes."

"Can I hear one?"

Herakles smiled softly, setting the papers aside. "Of course."

"Yay..." He slid off of the chair and walked over to him.

"Come here," he gently pulled Kiku up into his lap.

Kiku shifted slightly to try and get comfortable.

"Alright.. How about I tell you about Pandora's Box?"

"Panra's box?" He repeated; or, at least, tried to.

"Pandora," Herakles said.

"Pandra."

"Pan.. Do.. Ra."

"Pandora...Oh."

Herakles laughed a little bit. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Hai."

Herakles held him closer, starting to talk. "Once up a time, a long time ago, Zeus ordered Hephaestus, Aphrodite's husband, to make him a daughter. It was the first woman made out of clay. Hephaestus made a beautiful woman and named her Pandora."

"Zeus sent his new daughter, Pandora, down to earth so that she could marry Epimetheus, who was a gentle but lonely man. Zeus was not being kind. He was getting even. Epimetheus and Prometheus were brothers. Zeus was mad at one of the brothers, Prometheus, for giving people fire without asking Zeus first."

"Zeus gave Pandora a little box with a big heavy lock on it. He made her promise never to open the box. He gave the key to Pandora's husband and told him to never open the box. Zeus was sure that Epimetheus' curiosity would get the better of him, and that either Epimetheus or his brother would open the box."

"Pandora was very curious. She wanted to see what was inside the box, but Epimetheus said no. Better not. "You know your father," Epimetheus sighed, referring to Zeus. "He's a tricky one."

One day, when Epimetheus lay sleeping, Pandora stole the key and opened the box."

"Out flew every kind of disease and sickness, hate and envy, and all the bad things that people had never experienced before. Pandora slammed the lid closed, but it was too late. All the bad things were already out of the box. They flew away, out into the world."

"Epimetheus woke up at the sound of her sobbing. "I opened the box and all these ugly things flew out," she cried. "I tried to catch them, but they all got out." Pandora opened the box to show him how empty it was. But the box was not quite empty. One tiny bug flew quickly out before Pandora could slam the lid shut again."

""Hello, Pandora," said the bug, hovering just out of reach. "My name is Hope." With a nod of thanks for being set free, Hope flew out into the world, a world that now held Envy, Crime, Hate, and Disease – and Hope," with that, he stopped.

"I like that one." Kiku said.

Herakles smiled sadly. "I'm glad."

Kiku giggled slightly, smiling back at him. Herakles pulled him closer. "Be good and I'll tell you more later, okay, paidí?"

"Otay."

Herakles sighed softly. "You're sort of cute," he teased, lightly poking his stomach.

His body seemed to twitch when his stomach was poked. "Arigatou gozaimasu..." Herakles smiled, lightly tickling his stomach. Kiku started giggling, his body starting to twitch even more. Herakles began to softly laugh with him, using one arm to hold him still and the other to tickle. Kiku used both his small hands to try to stop him. "P-please don't, H-Hera-tan."

Herakles nodded, stopping. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Herakles sighed again. "I have to do my work now, okay?"

"No..." He whined. instead of climbing off his lap, he shifted back a little bit. Herakles shook his head, turning back towards the table with Kiku still cradled in one arm, and he began to work.

"What are you working on?"

"Just some work for my country," he said, pausing to brush a bit of hair from Kiku's eyes.

"What kind of work?"

"Paperwork. It's very boring."

"Then why don't you do somehting more fun?"

"I have to do work. It's very important."

"What can I do, then?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Hm.. I suppose I can wait a little bit to do work. I can tell you another myth."

"Otay!"

**A/N: The white van approaches. /SHOT**

**Sorry. XDD**

**But it's true… LOL**

**Well iI told you it was cute! Q U Q**

**Well, at least, Child!Japan was adorable Q uQ**

**AnyqY that's it for this chapter-**

**Mattie; lololoHeraisapedo *hanged***

**I am having much fun being Greece in the story c: And hdgdfkrifgb isn't child!Japan so cuteeeee ;u;**

**Um. I don't want to make sarcastic comment right now :U**

**Omnomnom.**

**Also, I'm working on a oneshot that will be vaguely sex-mention-y.**

**ShamelessSelfAdvertisingOver**

**~Mattie**

**Otay, well that is all~~ Next chapter will come soon! o u o**

**Stay tuned.**

**Trin out~**


End file.
